Dickinson County, Iowa
Dickinson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 16,667. The county seat is Spirit Lake. The county was organized in 1857 and is named in honor of Daniel S. Dickinson, a U.S. Senator for New York. Dickinson County comprises the Spirit Lake, IA Micropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (5.8%) is water. It is the smallest county by land area in Iowa, and the fifth-smallest by total area. A region known as the Iowa Great Lakes is in Dickinson County, making it a popular vacation destination for Iowans, and explaining the recent high population growth in the area. The lakes include West Okoboji Lake, East Okoboji Lake, and Spirit Lake. Major highways * U.S. Highway 71 * Iowa Highway 9 * Iowa Highway 86 Adjacent counties *Jackson County, Minnesota (north) *Emmet County (east) *Clay County (south) *Osceola County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 16,667 in the county, with a population density of . There were 12,849 housing units, of which 7,554 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 16,424 people, 7,103 households, and 4,759 families residing in the county. The population density was 43 people per square mile (17/km²). There were 11,375 housing units at an average density of 30 per square mile (12/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.90% White, 0.18% Black or African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.10% from other races, and 0.43% from two or more races. 0.66% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,103 households out of which 26.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.80% were married couples living together, 6.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.00% were non-families. 28.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.27 and the average family size was 2.78. In the county the population was spread out with 21.90% under the age of 18, 6.60% from 18 to 24, 23.90% from 25 to 44, 26.90% from 45 to 64, and 20.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 95.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,020, and the median income for a family was $47,739. Males had a median income of $30,523 versus $22,131 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,929. 6.00% of the population and 4.20% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total people living in poverty 5.90% of those under the age of 18 and 7.00% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Communities Cities *Arnolds Park *Lake Park *Milford *Okoboji *Orleans *Spirit Lake *Superior *Terril *Wahpeton *West Okoboji Unincorporated community *Montgomery Townships Dickinson County is divided into twelve townships: * Center Grove * Diamond Lake * Excelsior * Lakeville * Lloyd * Milford * Okoboji * Richland * Silver Lake * Spirit Lake * Superior * Westport Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Dickinson County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Dickinson County, Iowa References Further reading * R.A. Smith, [https://archive.org/details/ahistorydickins00smitgoog A History of Dickinson County, Iowa: Together with an Account of The Spirit Lake Massacre, and the Indian Troubles on the Northwestern Frontier.] Des Moines, IA: The Kenyon Printing & Mfg. Co., 1902. * History of Emmet County and Dickinson County, Iowa: A Record of Settlement, Organization, Progress and Achievement. In Two Volumes. Chicago: Pioneer Publishing Co., 1917. ** Volume 1 | Volume 2 External links *Dickinson County government's website *http://www.iowadot.gov/maps//msp/pdf/Dickinson.pdf Category:Dickinson County, Iowa Category:1857 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1857 Category:Micropolitan areas of Iowa